My Last Words
Chapter One Gone I panted, I was running in a long hallway. Oh! I recognized this place. It was my house. "I'm gonna get you!" my best friend Sarah playfully shouted chasing behind me. "I don't think so!" I replied running faster. Sarah turned around and went the opposite direction. Haha she's a sucker! She'd never get me now. I turned around the corner and BOOM, crashed straight into her! We fell down in a pile giggling. "Get off me you weirdo" Sarah laughed. "Make me" I joked. She pushed me off of her. Then all the sudden .... I was in a different place. I was looking out my window and at my neighbor, Sarah's house. The rain was pouring down and it thundered off in the distance. Sarah was standing on her roof crying. I watched in horror as she jumped off the roof. Then ... I whipped around and screamed. "What!" my head shot up from my pillow. "Oh ... oh just ... just a dream. Nothing much" I murmured. I sat up in bed then frowned. What a scary dream. Well of course it could never happen. Getting out of bed I picked up my cell phone from my bedside table. I punched in Sarah's number. "Hey!" Sarah said. "Ello!" I laughed. "Can I come over today?" Sarah asked. "Yea come now" I replied. "Alrighty then! See you in five" she said hanging up. I paced around my room boredly. "OMG! Why is it so hard to w-" DING DONG! I heard. I raced down the spiral staircase and to the front door. Then I opened it and Sarah walked in. "Wanna play chase?" Sarah asked. "Sure" I giggled running off. I ran for awhile, but I could still hear her footsteps behind me. Her footsteps got quieter and quieter as I ran down the big hallway on the long blue carpet. I turned the corner and crashed into her. We fell into a pile giggling and laughing. JUST LIKE IN MY DREAM! Then Sarah's phone rang. "Yello?" She answered it. I heard a muffled voice through the phone. "Aw man! Kelly, I have to go" she frowned. "Aww ok" we turned around in the hall and walked back to the front door. I let her out. "See you later" she smiled. "Oh! Almost forgot" Sarah handed me her favorite bracelet. It had two diamonds and a glowing saphire. "But Sarah" I uttered. " This is your favor-" She cut me off, "Oh don't you worry!" she beamed. "You can keep it" Sarah turned around and walked away. "Uhh o-ok" I manged to utter staring at the beautiful bracelet. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen, so I ventured in. It was just my mom, I giggled a little. "Hey uh Mom? Do you know why Sarah had to go?" I asked. "Well Kelly, I think it's going to start storming soon and her parents wanted her to get home safely" Mom spoke slowly. "Ok thanks Mom!" I flashed a brilliant smile then skipped upstairs to my room. Boom! Thunder rumbled. I looked outside and watched as it started pouring. Then Sarah walked onto her roof. JUST LIKE IN MY DREAM, AGAIN! I desperatly tried to open my window so I could yell to her. She was getting closer and closer to the edge. Then she jumped! I whipped around, LIKE IN MY DREAM, and screamed. My eyes rolled up into my head and everything went black ... The next thing I knew I was in my mom's arms. "Did it really happen Mom? Is Sarah ... dead?" Mom sighed "Yes" she hugged me tight "Everything is gonna be ok" I couldn't breathe. I COULDN'T BREATHE! Sarah had been my only friend. I broke into tears! Then leaned in to my mom's chest and moaned, crying into her shirt. "Sarah cant be dead!" I screamed. "This is all my fault!" "It's not your fault" Mom said stroking my head. "It was her choice" she said calmly. "I'm going to find out why she killed herself if it's the last thing I do!" I was crying so hard now I was wheezing. "Well you're going to need some sleep first hun" Mom frowned at me crying "They're already planning the funeral" "I will not sleep!" I screeched. Then I ran off crying. Wow. WORST SUNDAY EVER! I was devastated I didn't want Sarah to be dead. She was my best friend! I cried and cried until I didn't have any tears left. I ran into my room then crept into bed. I slipped off the bracelet and hid it under my pillow. Then I fell asleep. ... In my dream, the images of Sarah chasing me, jumping off the building, and giving me her bracelet, were floating around my head. Then I heard a raspy voice with a ghostly echo. "Kelly.... Kelly! You're chosen!" it howled. Lightning flashed and I saw Sarah's ghost aproaching me. I heard her voice, it said more then one thing at once ... It was weird. "Kelly, I didn't mean for me to be dead" she got closer. "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, but he was co-" I heard a crash. "Uh?" my eyes were wide. "I've told you to much! Dont stop running dont! You wont die! You are chosen!" she hissed as she faded into the shadows. I woke up as sweaty as could be. Sitting up I noticed at the end of my bed there was a note. Slowly I inched closer to it, then I warily picked it up and began reading aloud. "Dear Kelly, join us before it is to late. You don't have to die like Sarah, just hand over the bracelet. To contact us email CEkyledashingworth@yahoo.com" I murmured to myself. Ok? What was I supposed to do? Well if Sarah didn't hand over the bracelet, and she died, I guess I'll have to pick that same path. It IS better to go down fighting then doing nothing at all ... right? I waddled over to my computer in the corner of my room. I looked up at my purple walls and saw the picture of me and Sarah. Frowning, I sat down. When I was finally at Yahoo I clicked compose and wrote to CEkyledashingworth. "No, you will not get the bracelet. Who are you anyway? And what do you want with it? AND HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?" I said as I typed. Then I hit the send key. How odd it was, that I got a letter from a random man, asking for MY bracelet. I looked at the screen, nope, he hadn't replied yet. I stared at the bracelet. Why would anyone want something so small? The saphire glimmered. I rubbed it. Then the bracelet began rising into the air. It glowed and slowly grew legs and and ... front legs? The bracelet looked like a dog. I was astonished? amazed? I dont even know. "Uh" I uttered. Then I passed out. The dog's face hovered over me. I crawled backwards. "Ah!" I screeched. "Shhh!" the dog hissed. "Uh" "I can read your mind child. I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf. I'm a Soul Guide" "Excuse me? A Soul Guide you say? What's that?" I questioned. "Well Kelly, Sa-" "How do you know my name?" I interupted. "We have little time, I'll explain later. I'm not supposed to tell you, but Sarah died as you know. I guided her soul to a safer place, you know, where she could contact you in your dreams" the Soul Guide whispered. "But .. your a talking wolf" "Actually my name is Nikala. Mr. Dashingworth is not going to stop until he gets me. He knows how to use Soul Guides for evil purposes, I mean, we ARE magical animals." "Oh? Can you tell me more?" I asked. Where had I heard that name, Dashingworth, before? "Yeah, I'm the last Soul Guide free. Well me and my brother. And he wants me and him BAD. We must leave. Before he comes" "But my parents ..." I said. "Don't worry. Name one of your friends. Trust me" Nikala muttered. "Sarah" I blurted. "A LIVING one" she sighed. I frowned, "Zorah" There was a flash and in Nikala's place was Zorah. "Alright, I'm going to charm your parents into letting us go out as long as we want" "Woah! You can shape shift?" I said in awe. "Yup, now lets get going" Nikala motioned her head towards my door. "K" Nikala marched out the door as my friend Zorah, brown hair and blue eyes, and I snatched up my phone before I closed the door. We ran down the hall and scurried downstairs. My dad was standing in front of the door on his phone. "No no! Bring the package tomorrow! .. Oh hi girls!" He chattered. "Hi Dad" Nikala looked him in the eyes then whispered to me. "Done" she said as we pranced out the door. "No, I wasn't talking to you Bob" my dad scowled as he waved at us. We were outside staring across the road. Nikala phased back into a wolf. "Hop on, I'm going to take you to my house" Nikala grinned. "Ok" I said climbing on. She started running. We went into the forest. So deep all I saw was trees and moss. Of course there were a few silver shiny rocks here and there. "So, we have to get to Mr. Dashingworth and stop him" Nikala sped up. "And how do you propose we do that?" "No idea!" "Maybe fight him?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah! Lets try that" Nikala was aproaching a hut. Then she slowed to a stop. I jumped off her back. "So...." "Kelly, when we get in, DON'T look at my brother" she warned phasing into her regular self. "Why?" I wondered. "This is my true form, we're nice looking. Soul Guides are naturally beautiful and charming. You will fall madly in love. So don't look" she ordered. Actually now that she mentioned it. Nikala was A LOT better looking then me. Nikala had dark brown eyes and golden brown hair. Her smile was SO white. I was envious. Nikala put her right hand on the doorknob and opened it. Wow, it didn't creak! When we walked in we were in the kitchen. A boy, he looked around thirteen like me, stood looking into the fridge. He turned around and said, "Hey sis! Who's this?" Nikala covered my eyes. "Nikala...." I whispered. "Who is she?" the boy persisted, "Who! who! who!" "Justin, your thirteen! Stop acting like your five" Nikala scolded her hand still over my eyes. I pushed away her hand and backed up glaring. The boy, justin, was standing next to the fridge with a coke in his hand. Oh my god! He was hot! His eyes were blue, like pools of water. Justin's hair was golden brown just like Nikala's. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Justin chuckled. Oops! I wonder if he can read minds too.... I tapped Nikala's arm. "What!" she barked glaring at me. "Nevermind" I said. I really wanted to know if Justin could read my mind. So then I thought. Justin nodded. OH MY GOSH! HE COULD READ MINDS! Oops. "Heh, so who's the girl?" he said staring intently at me. "Go to my room Kelly" Nikala said. "Ah so her name is Kelly? Cute" he smiled. Ah ... he was adorable. I scurried out of the kitchen. Looking down the hall I saw the stairs and went to them. Then I climbed up and went into the first room I saw. It must've been Nikala's room, cause it had a poster of Justin Bieber on the wall. I walked in slowly then put my head against the wall. Maybe, I would be able to hear Nikala and Justin. "Justin! You can't do that! Kelly is important and she is chosen" I overheard Nikala say. Chosen? What was supposed to mean? "Well I like her, she's really pretty. No, she's HOT!" Justin said. I took my head off the wall. He thought I was hot? Wow, WOW! Cool. I heard stomping on the stairs. Then I peeked out Nikala's door. "Sorry, I'm here now" she said coming into her room. "I'm chosen?" "Oh, you overheard? You're chosen. To protect me. To protect everyone. To save the world..." Nikala stated. "From what?" I wondered. "Kyle Dashingworth" Nikala explained. Oh! I remembered now! Kyle Dashingworth, CEKyledashingworth@yahoo.com! "I recieved this from him" I pulled a wrinkled note out of my pocket. "Did you reply?" she snatched the note from my hand. "Uh, yeah!" I spoke. "What did you say?" Nikala questioned frantically. "I just told him I wouldn't give him the bracelet" I said. "Good" she sighed.